Shinobi
by Ruffboy77
Summary: The tale of the three great shinobi that start off being known as Team Ruff but each have their own motive for getting stronger Butch wants Revenge, Brick wants Answers, and Boomer wants to Free his Clan
1. The Beginning, Team Ruff Forms!

(No One's P.O.V)

A village is under attack there's buildings on fire bodies laying on the ground dead in puddles of their own blood one little kid walks down the road in shock then he runs to his house run passed the bodies of the people of his clan

He finally gets to his house he slowly opens the door and walks in "Mom! Dad! Big Bro! Lil Sis!" he shouted then he walks into his parents room and what he saw was his older brother about to murder his younger sister

The boy runs and knocks the sword of his brother's hand the older brother looks at his younger brother with a smirk "I'll let you two live but Butch if you want to kill me you'll need to have the same eyes as me." he said then he grabs the sword "and as a going away present from me." Butch's older Brother started to say

Then in a quick movement he puts his hand on Butch's stomach "Sealing Jutsu!" he said then Butch cries in pain then his brother puts his sword in the sheathe then he walks away

Butch manages to pick himself up then he picks up his little sister and slowly walks down a road and looks up and sees the hidden leaf village he walks down the road and at the first house he blacks out and smashes his face into the door and he lays on the ground unconscious with his arm wrapped around his sister

(the same night elsewhere)

A giant fox with nine tails is destroying a village a little boy is standing there next to his dead clan members not all of them are dead some are wounded then the fox looks at him

"Sealing Jutsu!" a man shouts then he touches the little boy's stomach then the nine tailed of gets sucked into him and is now sealed into the little boy then the man falls down

the little boy runs over and starts to cry "it's ok Brick you gotta be strong." the man said as his last words wiping the tear off Brick's face then his hand falls to the ground

Then another grown man grabs the kid "Mind wipe Jutsu!" the man shouted then he touches the boy's forehead then he falls down unconscious then the man picks up the boy and we runs to the next village and he sees the hidden leaf village he runs to a hospital

(Elsewhere the same night)

A little boy opens his window then he looks around then he jumps off of the roof behind a guard then he runs "hey!" a guard shouted then he runs "we've got a runner." the guard said the little boy keeps running

The guard pulls out a kunai then throws it but the boy's father jumps in front of the kunai the boy turns around and runs over to his father "don't worry about me Boomer." his Father started to say

"your sister is in the hidden leaf village go there and you just keep running and don't stop running." he said Boomer nodded then he starts running and gets out of the village border

Boomer glances back then faces forwards "don't worry dad I'll free the rest of the clan I promise." he said then he gets to the nearest village he sees a man holding a child then he hides till the man goes away then Boomer runs in and runs into an alley and starts crying

These three Boys didn't know it yet but they are going to be the best Shinobi the ninja world has ever seen each having their own reason for getting stronger Butch wants to avenge his clan, Brick wants the Truth about his father's motives, and Boomer wants to free his clan

But in the hidden leaf village they each weren't alone they each had a sister that was raised by a family while they were isolated and shunned by the village people not knowing why

They were alone for five years until they enrolled in the ninja academy and that's where it all started for Team Ruff

(five years later)

At a local ninja academy kids who passed the genin exam Butch wearing a forest green t-shirt with a rock on it black jeans with a chain on the right pocket with high top black with green laces dc shoes sits in the back corner looking out the window,

Brick wearing a backwards crimson red and black cap with a bang coming out the strap with a red t-shirt with fire on it with black jeans and high top black with red laces dc shoes sits in the front row reading a book

Boomer wearing a blue t-shirt with a thunder bolt on it black jeans sits next to the away from both of them he's drawing

"alright kids now that you've passed the genin exam you'll now be put in teams of three." the teacher said he opens a book and begins to read off names "alright team Puff Buttercup Haruno, Blossom Haruno, and Bubbles Haruno." he said

(A/N those who watch naruto I know that's Sakura's last name)

"Team Rock Bass Hatake, Brock Nara, and Boice Yukimizo." the teacher said "Team Pop Butterfly Yamada, Bloom Yamada, and Breeze Yamada." the teacher said "Team Ruff Butch Uchiha, Brick Hyūga, and Boomer Akūmo." the teacher said

This continued until everyone was on a team then each team was sent to a place in the village Team Ruff was sent to the training ground

(Butch's P.O.V)

Im sitting on the ground while the other two do their own thing "alright Boys I'm Ruff and I'm go into to be your team leader and here's your first test to pass its simple all you have to do is steal a bell from me by twilight or you all fail." he said we nodded

"and remember if you're not willing to kill me then you won't get a bell." he said we nodded "go!" he said then we split up I hide in a tree alright while they do their thing i'm going to set up traps

Then I jump down and I set up a few traps then I jump into the tree and I see Ruff just sitting there reading a book alright now is my chance I throw a kunai then I jump down

I run towards him and I throw a shuriken he caught the shuriken with his index finger then he catches the kunai in between his middle and ring finger then he stands up and looks at me

I get into a fighting stance then I charge at him and I try to punch him but he grabs my fist then I try to kick him and he grabs my leg then I reach for a bell and my finger taps the bell

Then he jumps back then I start doing hand gestures and I create a smoke screen and I hide in a bush and someone taps my shoulder and I see Boomer

"what're you doing?" I whispered "just watching you and Brick but before I was caught in a trap." he whispered "where's Brick?" I whispered he points and I see him in the ground and we can only see his head

I start chuckling then I motion for Boomer to follow me we walk over to Brick he looks at us "a little help here?" he asked I grab his head and I pull him out of the hole

"alright how've you guys done so far?" Brick asked "I touched the bells." I said "i was caught in a trap thinking that he left a bell on the ground." Boomer said "and I tried to get the bell but he grabbed my ankles and put me in the ground." Brick said

"what do we do now?" Boomer asked Brick gets a look of realization "what's up Brick?" I asked "the point of this test isn't just to get the bells it's about teamwork." Brick explained "alright then let's get those bells as a team." I said they nodded

We sneak to a bush "alright then you two rush him and I'll shoot a fire ball burn the ropes to drop the bells the bells" Brick explained "since he's a jonin he'll have a way to block the fireball so I'll throw a kunai while he's distracted by the fireball." I said they nodded

"we should call this ballistic barrage." Boomer said Brick and I smiled "yeah I like that." I said "alright then ballistic barrage." Brick said then all three of us start doing hand gestures

Boomer and I rush out zig zagging "earth style earthquake jutsu." I said then I smash my fist into the ground Ruff jumps into the air only to meet Boomer "thunder style thunder punch jutsu." Boomer said then Ruff hits Boomer's hand to knock the punch off course

"fire style fireball jutsu." Brick said then a fireball comes flying out of the bush and Ruff blocks the fire ball I put a noose and I attach the string to a kunai and I throw it

It heads towards Ruff and he smacks the kunai not before I pull and the string wraps around the bell ribbons and rips them and I pull the string and the kunai along with the bells come towards me

I catch the bells and Brick and Boomer come to my side and I hand each of them one of the three bells "you three are far more skilled than others your age but you have still failed to get the bells." Ruff said

We smirked "you mean the these bells?" Brick asked then we each pull show Ruff a bell he looks at us then pats his left pocket "and how did you three get the bells?" he asked "using strategy and teamwork." Brick said

Ruff nods "alright then you three pass." he said we each high five each other "dismissed." he said then walks away then I jump onto the fence then I jump through the trees and I get to where team Pop is

I see Butterfly I smiled "hey Butch what're you doing here?" someone asked I turn and see Brick and Boomer "I came to see my sister." I said "that's what I'm here for." Brick said "me too." Boomer said I look at Brick and Boomer and nodded

We watched them pass their test "alright we make a pact we protect our sisters." Brick said then he puts his hand forwards I put my hand on top of his and Boomer puts his hand on top of mine

I pull out a kunai and stab it through all through of our hands then I take it out and we fist bump

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter this story is going to be my take my take on Naruto and yes I've seen Naruto and most Naruto Shippuden so I know what I'm doing but if there is something I miss just tell me politely and review with questions and goodnight everybody


	2. First Mission, Not an E Mission

(Butch's P.O.V)

We're walking to the tea restaurant to meet Ruff since he wanted to see us so we get to the restaurant and we see Ruff sitting at a table sipping tea so we walk over and sit with him

"you wanted to see us?" Brick asked Ruff opens his eyes and he hands each of us two small pieces of paper "um what're these for?" I asked "they're chakra paper they react to your chakra." Ruff said

We put one piece of paper in each hand one of my pieces crumpled up into a ball and the other one did nothing, one of Brick's pieces rips in two and the other began to burn, one of Boomer's pieces became wet and the other turned yellow "what does this mean?" Boomer asked

"well since Butch's crumpled and probably stuck to his hand means he has earth and lightning chakra, Brick's burned and ripped means he has wind and fire chakra, and yours became wet and turned yellow means you have water chakra and since I've never seen it turn yellow it probably has to do with your thunder chakra." Ruff explained

"is that it?" Brick asked "nope I got you guys these. They help you control your chakra." Ruff said then he hands each of us a box we open the boxes and we see wrist braces my left wrist brace has forest green lightning and my right wrist brace has a grass on it

Brick's left wrist brace had fire on it and right wrist brace had red tornados on it, Boomer's left wrist brace had water on it and his right wrist brace had electric blue thunder bolts on it

(A/N they look like the wrist braces you get if you break your wrist but they can bend their wrists the hand part goes to their knuckles and goes about five inches up their forearms)

"alright now I want to know what jutsu you guys know." Ruff said "I now earth quake jutsu and lightning arrow jutsu." I said Brick went next "I know fireball jutsu and wind slice jutsu." Brick said and Boomer went last "I know thunder punch jutsu and and jet sword jutsu." Boomer said

"ok each of you know one jutsu from the two styles you have." Ruff said we nodded "alright get our first mission it's an escort meet me at the entrance gate." Ruff said we nodded and we leave I get to my apartment I get my stuff together in a backpack and I put my wrist braces on and leave and get to the entrance gate

I'm the first there so I sit down and wait "second." I look up and see Brick we fist bump "now we play the waiting game." I said Brick nodded "third." we look and see Boomer we high five "alright now we wait for Ruff." Brick said

"good you're all here." we hear we look around then we look up and see Ruff upside down on the gate he jumps down and lands "alright let's go." he we nodded and follow him

"alright who're we escorting?" Brick asked "a bridge builder." Ruff said "really?" I asked Ruff nodded "you guys are only genin don't expect any high ranking missions." Ruff said we groan

We finally get to the hidden mist and we meet the bridge builder he sees us with disbelief "I thought I was getting some leaf jonin." he said Ruff looks at him confused "they wouldn't send jonin if its a D rank mission." Ruff said

Then a sword comes flying towards the bridge builder I push him out of the way and the sword hits tree and gets wedged in the tree then a man jumps onto the sword

"Roy." Ruff said "ah Ruff of the leaf." Roy said "you guys protect the bridge builder I'll handle him." Ruff said "why can't we help you?" I asked "because he's a jonin too strong for you guys." Ruff said we nodded and stayed near the bridge builder

Ruff's left eye goes completely black "we'll see the full extent of your Mirrogan." Roy said they charge at each other throwing punches and kicks then Ruff kicks Roy to the water I focus on Roy

Roy slides on the water and regains his footing then Ruff charges at him and throws a kunai and runs faster than the kunai and I see that he's made of water "Ruff he's only made of water!" I shouted then Ruff stops and the kunai flys passed Ruff and hits Roy who turns into water

Roy looks at me and smirks "so this is the survivor of the Uchiha clan." he said "how would you know that?" I asked "um Butch your eyes." Boomer said "yeah they're green big whoop." I said not seeing the problem

"Butch look down." Brick said I look down into a puddle and I look at my reflection and I see my eyes have a tier two sharingan "I unlocked it my sharingan, my kekkei gankai." I said surprised

(A/N a kekkei gankai is an ability or power that is passed down through a bloodline or family or clan)

Then I turn around and I see that Brick now has grey eyes and Boomer now has yellow eyes "looks like I'm not the only one." I said "what?" Brick asked confused "your turns to look down." I said then they both look down and look with shock

"my byakugan." Brick said surprise "my eagan." Boomer said

(A/N the Eagan is not from the anime I made it up it's just the eagle vision from assassin's creed)

We look at each other "looks like we have a special team." I joked Ruff walks up to us and we look at him he looks at us surprised "wow all three of you have a kekkei genkai." Ruff said

"alright time for a little training with the fact that you guys can do elemental jutsu I don't have to worry about chakra training so I'll just teach you guys a new jutsu for each of your elements." Ruff started

"Butch I'll teach you the chidori and the earth fist, Brick I'll teach you fire fist and rasengan, and Boomer I'll teach you the water whip and as for your thunder chakra you'll have to teach yourself jutsu." Ruff explained

We nodded "alright then let's get started Butch repeat after me." Ruff said I nodded we do the hand gestures then I focus my chakra into my left hand and lightning begins to appear and now I have a ball of lightning in my hand

Then it disappears "looks like I have to do a lot of training." I said then Ruff shows me how to do the earth fist, he shows Brick how to do the rasengan and fire fist, and Boomer how to do the water whip

"alright let's complete this mission." Ruff said we nodded and we escort the bridge builder to the bridge but Ruff suddenly stops "what's wrong?" Boomer asked

"Roy I know you're here!" Ruff shouted then Roy and three other people land in front of us "alright we'll take the bridge builder now." Roy said "and who are they?" Ruff questioned

"Break, Blitz, and Bat." Roy said "over my dead body." Ruff said "come on Ruff its four jonin against one jonin and three genin." Roy said "and?" I asked "don't get cocky kid." Break growled

"ooo I'm so scared mean old Break is going to beat me up." I said Break growled "shut it kid!" Break shouted angry "make me." I said then he charges at me and I jump back

Then he tries to punch me but I kick his fist and I spin and kick him in the face "now you're pushing it kid!" he growled then he starts doing hand signs "ninja art hidden mist jutsu." he said I use my sharingan

I see him move through the mist then he charges at me and tries to punch me but I grab his fist and punch him in the gut and then I do a sweep kick and I have my back to him

I do a donkey kick and he rolls on the ground and I walk over and in one quick motion he gets up and punches me in the gut I feel my body tense up like something is trying to come out of me then my vision goes black

(Two Tailed Butch's P.O.V)

I open my eyes and I look at the guy and smirked "what're smirking about?" he asked getting angry "that fact that I'm going to kick your ass." I said

Then I get this weird feeling so I sniff the air "I smell fourteen other tails nearby." I thought to myself then he charges at me last second I put my fist out and he runs into it

Then I kick him in the side he rolls on the ground then I run and I do a front flip and smash my heel into his face and his head goes through the bridge I stand stand up and sniff some more "Konkuō, Kurama." I said "Matatabi." I hear from two people I walk forward

I see their jinchuriki's body "looks like I'm not the only one who was sealed." I said I feel my body tense up "I'll see you guys later." I said they nodded and my vision goes black

(Butch's P.O.V)

I open my eyes I look and see Brick and Boomer "what happened?" Boomer asked "I don't know." Brick said "how did I get here?" I asked I look and see Break with his head in the bridge

I had the same thought that only Steve Urkel could have "did I do that?" I thought to myself "alright guys we're done here." Ruff said he looks around "looks like you guys did fine without me." he said we nodded and we start going back to the leaf village

(Ruff's P.O.V)

We get back to the leaf village "alright you guys get settled back at home and I'll report this back to the hokage." I said they nodded and I jump from roof to roof and I land outside of the hokage's office window I knock on the widow

Then the hokage's adviser lets me in "how did the mission go Ruff?" he asked "it turned from an E level mission to a B or C level mission." I said "how?" he asked "we were attacked by four hidden mist jonin." I said "awe i see." the third hokage said

Then there's a knock on the door "come in." the hokage said then Rock, Puff, and Pop walk in "you wanted to see us lord third." Puff said "sup Puff how're the girls." I joked "better than your boys." she said

"anyway the churning exams are coming up and I want to know if you'll be recommending your team." Lord Third said "I recommend my team." I said "I recommend my team." Pop said "I recommend my team." Rock said "I recommend my team." Puff said

"alright then I'll your teams in a two weeks." Lord Third said we nodded and walk out "alright Puff you want to put your money where your mouth is?" I asked "alright my team vs you team. At the training ground 1 hour. Chunin exam buys the winner dinner." Puff challenged

"deal. I knew you wanted to date me." I said she huffs and walks away i walk outside and I throw a kunai into air

(Butch's P.O.V)

I look over and I see a something in the air I look closely at it and I see that it's a kunai "alright guys Ruff wants us at the training ground." I said Brick and Boomer nod and we jump out of our window

I jump off of a pole and we land in a tree at training ground we see four girls then Boomer loses his balance and falls out of the tree Brick and I burst into laughter and we both fall out of the tree

Boomer starts laughing at us and we're laying on the ground laughing "ok boys get up." Ruff said then we stand up "alright for some training you're gonna go up against team Puff." Ruff said we nodded "alright let's do this." Puff said

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it might be the last chapter because I'm never really in the mood to write and I have nothing motivating me to so hope you enjoyed and goodnight everybody


	3. Training Battle, Team Puff vs Team Ruff!

What's up guys Ruffboy here and depending on how things go I might quit or I might not lets just see what happens now enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright Blossom you're up first." Puff said

"Boomer you're up." Ruff said

Boomer nods Brick and I grab him

"don't use any thunder, water jutsu or your kekkei genkai until I say so." Brick said

Boomer nodded and we let him go Boomer walks forwards

"alright guys ready." Ruff said

"set." Puff said

"fight." Ruff and Puff said

Boomer charges at Blossom he tries to punch her but stops mid punch and he gets punched in the face Boomer slides on the ground and does a back hand spring and lands on his feet

Boomer looks at Blossom starts doing hand signs none that I recognize "ice style ice breathe." Blossom said then she starts breathing out ice

"Boomer now!" Brick shouted

Boomer quickly does hand signs

"water style jet sword." Boomer said

then a blade made of water forms around his hand Boomer jumps and his jet sword gets frozen but then Boomer gets pulled down and smashes his head on the ground

Boomer grabs his head in pain then Boomer gets up and Blossom throws a barrage of punches and Boomer goes sliding on the ground

"ok match is over." Ruff said

Brick and I walk over and pick up Boomer and we lean him up against the tree

"thanks guys." Boomer said

we nodded

"alright Buttercup you're next." Puff said

"yes my turn." Buttercup said

"Brick you're next." Ruff said Brick nodded

"alright begin!" Puff said

Brick and Buttercup charge at each other Buttercup punches Brick in the gut and Brick holds his gut then Buttercup knees him in the face Brick slides on his back and Buttercup jumps on him

Buttercup repeatedly punches Brick in the face

"this is just sad." I said

after a few seconds Puff grabs Buttercup

"match over." Ruff said

I grab Brick and I lean him against the tree now Boomer is standing up but leaning against the tree

"god damn it I'm gonna lose this bet." Ruff whispered

"so I'm your last hope to win the bet." I said Ruff nodded

"alright let's do this." I said I crack my knuckles

"Ruff alright Butch you're the last one." Ruff said

"Bub-" Puff started to say

"give me all three of them." I said

"are you sure little man?" Puff asked

"as sure as your last boyfriend when he cheated on you." I said

"ooooooo." Boomer said

"reload the gun cause shot have been fired." Brick said laughing

"fine all three of you go." Puff said

"alright begin." Ruff said

all three of them charge at me I start doing hand signs

"ninja art shadow clone arm jutsu." I whispered and arms come out of my back

Two of them grab my arms then my clone arms start doing hand signs and Blossom starts doing hand signs

"ice style ice breathe jutsu." Blossom said then she starts breathing ice

"fire style fireball jutsu." I said then I start breathing fire

"how did he do that?" Bubbles asked

I took this moment I get my arm away from Bubbles and I grab Buttercup and throw her into Bubbles I start doing hand signs

"water style twin jet swords." I said then blades made of water form around my fist

I charge forwards then Blossom freeze my blades but I keep charging at her then I do a front flip and connect my heel with the back of her head then I smash both of the frozen blades on her head

The ice breaks I close my eyes and activate my sharingan I look at the water for a quick second and I see that my right eye is a complete sharingan

Bubbles and Buttercup charge at I close my right eye and I try to punch Bubbles but she moves quickly and my left eye can't keep up with her

"come on focus." I thought to myself

Bubbles slows down so I look at the water and see eyes are the same now

"now feel the power of the Uchiha." I said

Bubbles starts doing hand signs I copy her hand signs then she stops

"wind style." she starts to say

"sonic scream jutsu." I said then I do a sonic scream and she flys backwards

Then Buttercup charges at me I block her punch then I punch her in the face I glanced at Brick

"this ones for you buddy." I thought to myself then I feel a weird tingle in my eyes

I close my eyes I can see everything around me I stop Buttercup's fist I smirk

"what're smirking about?" she asked angry

"you're in the zone on my eight trigrams." I said I open my eyes and I have the byakugan

"eight trigrams two palm." I said I start throwing punches

"four palm." I said my punches speed up

"eight palm." I said my punches get faster

"sixteen palm." I said my punches get faster

"thirty-two palm." I said my punches gets faster

"eight trigrams sixty-four palm." I said then Buttercup flys back and slides her back on the ground

I feel another tingle in my eyes I look at the water and see my sharingan is back

"uhhhhhh match over." Ruff said I start to walk over to Brick and Boomer

"I hope you realize you beat three girls." Puff said

"they didn't complain in fact they liked it." I started to say I turn to Puff

"I could see it in their eyes they're tired of people holding back when they fight them because they're girls and beating up Brick and Boomer didn't help their situation." I said

"so I didn't hold back." I said

"one I want to know how did you do a jutsu when both of your hands were being held?" Puff asked

"that's easy." I said I lift up the back of my shirt and they see my clone arms then my clone arms disappear

"I used the shadow clone jutsu but only cloned my arms." I said

"smart Butch." Ruff said then Ruff looks at Puff

"this also means I win the bet." Ruff said smiling I pick up Brick and Boomer

"have fun on your date." I said

"it's not a date!" Puff shouted

"sure it isn't." Brick, Boomer, and I say sarcastically

"oh guys here you go." Ruff said

Then he hands us each a piece of paper

"I recommended all three of you for the chunin exams." Ruff said

"thanks all three of us will be competing." I said Brick and Boomer nod

"alright then I'll see you guys at the first part of the exam." Ruff said

We have to Ruff and we walk away and we go our house that we share

"alright guys for the Chunin exams we don't use our jutsu unless it's needed." Brick said

Boomer and I nod then we put our fist together

"alright let's do this Team Ruff!" we said

What's up guys Ruff boy here and I'm sorry this is such a very short chapter I'm trying out a new writing style and I want to know if you guys prefer to have me write this way

because i don't know why but all the spacing just bothers me I don't know anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and good night everybody


	4. Chunin exams Begin, Time to Train

(Butch's P.O.V)

We walk into the place where they're doing the chunin exams. There's a big screen "alright we're going to ask you guys one true or false question and who ever is covered in black is eliminated." Rock said.

"in the fifteenth volume of the ninja hand book it teaches you how to cancel kekkei genkais." Ruff said. Everyone else but us start to move. "I highly doubt they would teach anyone how to cancel kekkei genkais." I said

Brick smirked "that and there is no fifteenth volume." He said we walk to false and the screen starts to flash a T and an F. I put my hand on the ground "Boomer use your eagan I have a feeling there is no ground under either answer." I said then Boomer uses his eagan

"nope there's no ground under either answers." Boomer said "but why would they do that?" I asked then there's both a T and an F on the screen which confuses everyone I look at Brick and he looks like he realized something

"What's up Brick?" I asked "it's a quick thinking test." Brick said I aim my arm up and shoot a rope dart as the floor falls. I grab Brick's leg and Brick grabs Boomer's hands

I look down and see Brock holding a kunai that's stabbed into the wall and his shadow is expanded and connected to Bass's shadow and Boice's shadow

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles land on an ice platform coming out of the wall and Butterfly is holding onto two kunais that are stabbed into the wall and Bloom is holding onto her ankles and Breeze is holding onto Bloom's ankles

I start swinging and and Brick lets go of Boomer and Boomer lands on the ground and I let go of Brick's leg and and Brick does a backflip and lands on the ground

I swing and land on the ground I turn and see others coming out of the holes "looks like you guys knew from the from the beginning." Ruff said "it's was pretty easy to figure out." Brick said

"how so?" Ruff asked "first since there is no fifteenth volume and that Butch could feel that there was no ground beneath either answer." Brick explained

"well you three are smarter than you look." Rock said "I'll take that as a compliment." Boomer and then kids covered in tar came out of the hole "alright those who are covered in black are eliminated and as for the rest of you we'll see you guys in three days for the next test in the Chunin Exams." Ruff said

(3 days later)

we walk back into the chunin exam arena "alright for the next portion of the chunin exam it'll be capture the flag first team to grab the other team's flag wins" Ruff said we nodded and we get in our teams

"alright Team Ruff versus Team Rin." Rock said. Brick, Boomer and I walk into the arena and grab an earpiece "alright Red what's the plan?" I asked "Alright Green we're gonna send you to retrieve the flag while Blue and I protect our flag." Brick said

"are we going to refer to each other as colors now?" Boomer asked "don't know but we'll worry about that later." Brick said Boomer and I nodded and I go the opposite direction of Brick and Boomer

"since it's a city landscape there are sure to be traps so watch out." Brick said "roger that Red." I said "quit it with the colors!" Boomer shouted "ok Blue." I said

"mother fucker!" Boomer shouted "and I thought you were the nice one." I said then I land on the side of a building and I see their flag then I jump and I swing off a telephone wire and I land on the building with their flag on it

"piece of cake." I said I go to grab the flag I sense something and I do a slide backwards away from the flag and I see their entire team "hey Red at least we don't have to worry about them coming for the flag." I said

"why?" Brick asked "because all of them are here." I said "what did I see about the color thing?!" Boomer said I chuckled I make hand signs "ninja art clone arms." I whispered

Then they grabbed my arms with rope. I smirk and my clone arms start doing hand signs "what're you going to do now?" one of them asked then he rushes at me

He goes to punch me but I jump up and block it with my knee and I wrap my leg around his arm and he tries to punch me with his other arm but I block with my knee and wrap my leg around his other arm

"fire style dragon flame jutsu!" I shouted then fire emits from my body and I leg go of his arms and he pats down the fire and the ropes burn off so I punch him in the face

Then the other two come at me. I do hand signs "wind style" I started to say then I do a hand spin "tornado jutsu!" I shouted and I blow them all away and I run and grab the flag

"Team Ruff wins." Ruff said through the loudspeaker. "yes!" I said and I can hear Brick and Boomer celebrating through my earpiece I head towards the door

Meeting up with Brick and Boomer on the way there and we walk through the door and we're now in front of Ruff "nice job you guys see you in three months for the last portion of the chunin exams

We nodded and we leave the arena "how are going to go about training?" Boomer asked "I say we train like we usually do but also train our kekkei genkais too." I suggested "Brick?" Boomer asked

"we'll do what Butch said." Brick said and we nodded and we head to the training grounds "alright guys I want to try a new jutsu that I learned when I went to the Uchiha hideout nearby." I said

"where is it?" Boomer asked "it's up your ass I'm going to tell you and besides only Uchiha can get through the door." I said "alright Butch what do you want us to do?" Brick asked

"I want you two to look me in the eyes." I said they look at me confused and do it I close my eyes and concentrate my chakra and I open my eyes and activate my sharingan

"Tsukuyomi!" I said then i charge at Brick and Boomer and I put my heads on their foreheads. I feel my chakra draining and I let go of the jutsu. I get on one knee "that took a lot out of me." I said breathing heavily and deactivate my sharingan

"alright guys it's my turn I want to try a new jutsu I learned from reading a book about the Hyuga byakugan." Brick said we nodded "what do you want us to do?" Boomer asked

"just stand where you are." Brick said then he backs up ten feet and activates his byakugan. Brick puts his hands together "eight trigrams air palm!" Brick said and Boomer and I feel a gust of wind that pushes us back two feet

"was it supposed to just push us?" I asked "no it was supposed to be like a slap or a punch and you guys were supposed to go flying back more feet." Brick said and he deactivates his byakugan

"alright guys it's my turn." Boomer said we nodded "what do you want us to do?" Brick and i asked "just stay there." Boomer said and he stands back a few feet

He activates his eagan and looks at Brick and I. I feel myself slowly being moved off the ground and I look down and see I'm a foot off the ground and then I land back on the ground

"dang it I thought I had it." Boomer said "don't worry Boomer looks like we're going to need more training." Brick said I nodded agreeing with him "and I can help you guys train." someone said we look and see Ruff

"alright to train the jutsu Brick keep using the eight trigrams air palm on that tree and you can't stop until I see that tree is knocked over." Ruff said Brick nodded and Ruff does the shadow clone jutsu and makes two clones and one goes with Brick to watch him

"Boomer you have to levitate my clone into that tree." Ruff said pointing to a tree and Boomer and Ruff's clone walk over to the tree "and you Butch we will not move from this spot until you can hold the tsukuyomi for five minutes." I nodded and Ruff and I sit down

It was there that our intense training began

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry I haven't been updating I'm busy enjoying my summer vacation and I got caught up in many different things from a family reunion and hanging out with friends at the mall so review if you want me to update more and I'll see you guys in the next chapter and goodnight everybody


	5. Author's Note

What's up guys Ruffboy here and i won't be able to update for a whilebecause the device i use to write can't connect to the Internet so I'll won't be able to update but this author's note gives me the chance to adress somethings i read the reviews anytime i get a new one and i didn't delete the review but it had some points so since i have explain a lot of things beware of spoilers for future chapters they will come without warning so you don't have to keep reading after this paragraph if you don't want to but can i get a favor from you guys review saying Ruffians unite since i won't be back for a while and it make me happy to see the people who are going to not get a new chapter for a while and i'll can make the next chapter special

now time for my rant

As most people who read my stories know that i mainly write in Butch's point of view and when i saw that the review said Butch centric i thought how is it Butch centric when he's always around Brick and Boomer and there are rare moments when i write Butch's thoughts

The second thing was that I'm overhyping Butch and he has become a mary sue character its not as much as I'm hyping Butch its more of i haven't shown that Brick and Boomer are just as powerful as Butch. I knew that making Brick ,Butch ,and Boomer stronger than where Naruto and Sasuke and maybe Sakura were at that point in the anime but that just meant that the people they go against had to be stronger or just as strong like when i have Butch fight Brady for the first time Brady is obviously stronger than Butch

The third thing involved Chakra and how Butch was able to do the things he could first off what i did in the story is that every jinchuriki gains a special ability that comes with each tailed beast their abilities are different like Butch's special ability is that he is able to copy kekkei gankais enough to use only one jutsu and when he does use another person's kekkei gankai it uses up the two-tails chakra.

The what the what second chapter Brick, Butch, and Boomer get their kekkei gankais Butch has the same incomplete sharingan that sasuke had at that point and in the next chapter Butch gained a full sharingan i did that so i don't have another way of him getting it

And here's the thing that made me chuckle and laugh because it said i didn't give credit that the story is based off of Naruto but here's where thats wrong i specifically said at the end of the first chapter

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter this story is going to be my take my take on Naruto and yes I've seen Naruto and most Naruto Shippuden so I know what I'm doing but if there is something I miss just tell me politely and review with questions and goodnight everybody

I gave credit to Naruto when i said "this story is going to be my take on Naruto"

That's all i wanted to talk about and i hope to be writing more chapters for Shinobi this gives me time to brush up on the anime and i'll see all you Ruffians in the next chapter and goodnight everybody


	6. First Match, Siblings Reunited!

(Three Months Later)

(Butch's P.O.V)

We walk into the arena "alright from now on its a free for all no more teams." Pop said "this portion of the chunin exams consists of one versus one battles and I will be the proctor." Puff said

"alright the first match is-" Rock started to say then a board starts flashing names then it finally stops "Butch Uchiha versus Mitch Akane." Rock finished saying

"everyone else go onto the balconys so this match can start." Ruff said then everyone leaves but Mitch and I "are you two ready?" Puff asked we both get into a fighting stance

"alright begin." Puff said then Mitch charges at me and I dodge his attack and I elbow him in the face he goes sliding backwards I start doing hand signs

"shadow clone jutsu." I said and I make three clones then I get an idea I nod at my clones and they nod back they put their hands together "transform." they said then smoke appears around them

One of them turned into Buttercup, another turned into Bass, and the last one turned into Butterfly. I nod at them and we bend down as if we're about to race and then we charge at Mitch leaving only streaks of green

Clone Bass punches him in the face then Clone Butterfly jumps over Clone Bass and punches Mitch in the face then Clone Bass slides under her and kick Mitch into the air Clone Buttercup and I jump into the air

I lay in the air under Mitch and Clone Buttercup is above him I kick his left side and Clone Buttercup kicks his right side then I kick his right side and Clone Buttercup kicks his left side

Clone Buttercup punches him in the face but before he could fall grabs his leg and pulls him up and I clothes line him "get back here we're not done yet." we said then Mitch lands on his back

Clone Buttercup and I spin once then we each smash one foot on his stomach "Green Barrage!" we shouted the clones dissappesr and I slide on backwards on my back and then I do a backhand spring and land on my feet

"the winner is Butch Uchiha." Puff said I put my fist in the air then I walk up the way to Ruff, Brick, and Boomer. I fist bump Brick and Boomer "now the next match is-" Ruff started the board starts flashing names

"Butterfly Yamada versus Yumi Aigi." Ruff finished saying then Butterfly and Yumi get into the ring

(Butterfly's P.O.V)

"are you two ready?" Pop asked we nodded "fight!" she said then we charge at each other and we throw punches and kicks

I start doing hand signs "earth style shift." I said then I put my hand on the ground and twist my wrist causing the earth under Yumi to shift and she falls to the ground

She gets back up and charges at me and does hand signs "wind style tornado punch." she said then I get sent flying and I smash against the wall

I stand up breathing heavily "come on just end the fight already the little raven is gonna lose." Mitch said I growl I look at him and he's now punching himself

"Butterfly don't listen to him." Butch said "why would Butch care if I win or lose?" I thought to myself "you can do this! You're more powerful than you know now you can do this." Butch said

I look at him he's right I have to do this

(Flashback)

I walk up to my mom "hey mom." I said "yes Butterfly?" she asked "if Bloom, Breeze, and I are sisters why don't we look alike or have the same jutsu type?" I asked

She looks around then looks at me "well you're old enough to know." Mom said "know what?" I asked "that you three aren't blood related like Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles." she said

"then I'm just alone in this world with no blood relatives." I said Mom shakes her head then goes and grabs a picture and comes back and hands me the picture

It's a picture of me when I was younger with a boy who has raven black hair, forest green t-shirt with a rock on it and he has his arm on my shoulder

"who's this?" I asked "that's your older brother." Mom said "where is he?" I asked "I don't know sweetheart but to find him you're gonna have to get stronger." Mom said I nodded "I'll get stronger and find him." I said determined

(End of Flashback)

I feel a tingle in my eyes and I look at Yumi she looks at me shocked I charge at her and I sweep kick her then I kick her into the air I grabbed her leg and smash her into the ground

"fight over winner Butterfly Uchiha." Pop said "why did she say Uchiha my last name is Yamada?" I thought to myself I walk over to where Butch is standing to thank him

Bloom and Breeze run over to me before I could get to him "whoa sense when could you do this?" Bloom asked I look at them confused "do what?" I asked

Then Breeze pulls out a small mirror and hands it to me I look in the mirror and see that I have a tier two sharingan "when did this happen?" I asked "middle of the battle." Bloom said "I be right back I gotta do something first." I said

I walk passed them and to Butch "I wanted to thank you for the encouragement during my fight." I said he nodded "anytime what are brothers for." I said

"brother?" I asked then I remember the photo and I look at Butch "you're my older brother." I said he nodded I feel a surge of joy and curiosity in that moment and I hugged Butch

I feel him hug back "I'm happy that you're my sister." Butch said "and I'm happy you're my brother." I said "hey what's going on here?" Bloom asked "yeah what's with all the hugging?" Breeze asked

We let go of each other "what I can't hug my older brother?" I asked they look at me shocked then they look at Butch "Butch is your older brother?" Bloom asked we nodded

"well we hop that our older brothers are just as cool as yours." Breeze said "I feel like they're closer than you think." Butch said

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just review if you want me to write more and that's all I'll see you guys in the next chapter and goodnight everybody


End file.
